


Return to Lender

by parenthetic (renaissance)



Series: drarry drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/parenthetic
Summary: Harry returns Draco's wand, and Draco remains a prickly customer.





	Return to Lender

**Author's Note:**

> june's drabble challenge hosted by magpiefngrl, with the prompt "lumos" - 429 words exactly (by wordcounter.net)
> 
> i like what i did with this one rather a lot :)
> 
> thanks to kait for brainstorming titles with me and coming up with this pun!
> 
> (note: i put the posting date back a bit for a couple of reasons i won't go into but rest assured it was posted after drabble reveals!)

It was evening when the bus pulled up at the stop in Larkhill, and night by the time Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor on foot. He was still a few months away from his Apparition license. So was Draco, which is likely why he had suggested they meet here.

There was something to be said for revisiting a place where something terrible happened to you in the past. This was not quite on the same level as Godric’s Hollow in the snow, but either way Harry felt a chill run through him as he arrived. It was fine; it wasn’t the same. He had been inside that day. Draco had insisted they meet out front, whether out of kindness or secrecy. Harry would accept it either way.

“Why you had to meet me in person, I don’t understand,” Draco said. He had his back to the gates and was rubbing his hands; it wasn’t just Harry who was cold. “You could well have said whatever it is you have to say in a letter.”

Harry shook his head. “I wanted to do this in person. I’ve been holding on to something of yours for too long.”

He pulled his backpack around in front of him and unzipped it, reaching in past the snacks and bits of paper to a parcel he’d wrapped up in newspaper scraps, salvaged from his last visit to Privet Drive. Harry unwrapped the parcel inside the bag; he didn’t want Draco to see his wand touching the Daily Mail—not that Draco would have any idea of the connotations beyond _it’s Muggle_. It was the principle of the matter.

Draco’s expression was unreadable. “I bought a new wand, you know.”

“But it’s not the same, is it?” Harry held out the wand. “It wasn’t for me.”

“You could have sent it by owl,” Draco insisted.

“I’m getting the feeling you just don’t want to see me.”

Which would be fair, Harry thought privately, but he didn’t want to say it.

“Oh, fine,” Draco said. “Give it here.”

Harry held his palms out, the wand balanced across them. Draco’s fingers brushed against his skin as he picked it up.

“Try it,” Harry said.

Draco gave him a withering look. “It’s my wand, Potter. I know it works for me.”

But he waved it anyway, and whispered _Lumos_. A beam of light rose up between the two of them, cutting through the darkness to cast its glow on the gates and the hedges. Harry blinked to adjust; Draco’s face was illuminated too, and he was smiling.


End file.
